Harry and Ginevra
by lfg
Summary: Harry and Ginevra suffered terrible experiences during the war. Can they put all that behind them and Make a life together?
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ginevra

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is earned by this work.

Chapter 1 Two Lost Souls

Harry and Ginny rarely saw each other after the war. They had both experienced such terrible horrors that they could hardly live with themselves let alone be around others. Ginny secluded herself in her room at the Burrow, coming out only for meals and rarely speaking to the family. She had suffered untold terrors and was subjected to torture and humiliation. She suffered nightmares every time she fell asleep. She rarely got more than four hours sleep a night, and even that was fitful. She was exhausted, burnt-out, ready to dig a deep hole and bury herself. She wallowed in her misery and despair. She was broken.

Harry secluded himself in Muggle London, spending most of his time drunk in sleazy bars and sleeping in infested hotel rooms. That is when he slept. His nightmares hounded him. He dreamt of the people he had seen tortured and killed, the people he had killed. So many, he was forced to kill so many, not that they didn't deserve it. They were Death Eaters after all, torturing and killing the innocent. But still, a life is a life, and he had taken so many lives that day. How could he even live with himself. That and his ever present feeling of guilt about his friends and classmates who were killed. He had to blame himself. How different it would have been if he hadn't even been born. He didn't know, but he still felt responsible. He wallowed in his misery and despair. He too was broken.

Late that summer Ron and Hermione tracked Harry down and dragged his drunken body out of the squalor to their flat. They were getting married in a weeks time and insisted that he be their for them. He refused, using every stupid excuse he could think of. But they insisted, saying that he was going to be there if they had to bind and gag him and him tie to a chair in front of everyone. He finally relented and promised that he would be no trouble, but only after Ron threatened to cut off his bits.

The ceremony took place at the Burrow, Hermione's parents having been killed in the war. Ron chose his oldest brother as best man, and Hermione chose her younger sister, Portia, to be her maid of honor. Ron's father, Arthur, proudly walked Hermione down the aisle. Many of their classmates were in attendance along with Weasley family members and a few Hogwarts teachers.

Charlie Weasley was assigned to be Harry's watchdog, keeping him out of trouble and monitor his drinking. And Ginny. Yes, Ginny was there also. Luna had been assigned watchdog duty over her. Strange, how two broken spirits seemed to attract each other. Before long, Harry and Ginny found themselves sitting side by side. Not talking, not even acknowledging each others presence. But if you looked closely, and looked down under the table, you would see that their hands were entwined. And if you looked even closer at Ginny and Harry's faces, you would detect an ever so slight smile just starting to form. They may not have been talking, but they were communicating. They still refused to socialize beyond an occasional polite greeting. "Hello. Nice to see you again. Well, good by, see you again some time."

They stuck together like super glue the entire time. They did thank and congratulate the bride and groom when they circulated around to their table. They graciously met Hermione's sister, telling her that she looked so much like Hermione. And Harry thanked Arthur and Molly for a great evening. Arthur tried to get Harry into a discussion, but Harry backed off, saying that he had a headache and went looking for aspirin. Naturally, Arthur saw right through Harry's excuse, but chose not to pursue it.

Now it was time for Harry to leave. He didn't want to, but knew that it was time. He really did not want to leave Ginny. He felt safe and protected from all his troubles while he was with her. He had not felt this way in a long time. He had the feeling that she felt the same. Standing at the apparation field with Ginny, he took her hand in his and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

"I'd like to see you again Ginny," he said, looking longingly into her eyes. "Can I floo you sometime soon? I don't have an owl. I don't even have a descent place to live right now."

"I'd like that," she said, "But don't wait too long. I'll miss you." And with that she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Harry smiled a great big ear to ear smile. "See you soon," he said, and apparated back to London.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginevra

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 2 Harry rebuilds himself

The next two weeks flew by fast. Ginny was slowly coming out of her self imposed shell and again felt like one of the family. All of them had been very tolerant of her, giving her the space and time she needed to heal. They accepted, but did not understand; and they knew, as she did, that they probably never would. She could never talk to anyone about the year she had endured. Well, maybe someday she would have to talk about it with Harry. Gods, she thought, how could she tell Harry? How could she explain to him what she had to do and why she had to do it? How could she justify her actions? How would he take it? Would he understand? No, she thought, no one could ever understand. Even Harry. What if she only told him parts of it? No, he would figure it out the rest of it for himself and push her with probing questions until the whole truth came out. But would he understand? Would he be patient with her? Would he forgive her? Probably not. At least not right away. Hopefully he will find away around it. Harry was good at that. He could rationalize anything in his mind when he had to, that is if he wanted to. She would just have to wait it out and take it slow, revealing to him what she needed to reveal, but a little at a time. Gods, this is going to be hard she thought.

In the weeks that followed his rejoining the human race, and especially his renewed acquaintanceship with Ginny, Harry had a lot to think about, a lot that he must do. First he needed a proper place to live for himself and for Ginny. Was that being presumptuous he thought? Maybe. We'll see. He found an appropriate flat just outside muggle London, and with a little help from Hermione and her younger sister, Portia, he furnished it with only the bare essentials. He was thinking Ginny could help him with the finishing touches. Now that was really being presumptuous.

Next, he needed a job. He knew that Hermione and Ginny were returning to Hogwarts for their last year. He should also, but no. He could not see himself as a student after all that has happened. He made an appointment with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic. Kingsley said he would be glad to see him tomorrow because he was 'the hero that saved the wizarding world'. Oh no, he thought, not Kingsley too. Well, maybe he was just joking. Or not.

He met with Kingsley at the Ministry the next day. Their conversation was at first very superficial as they both were 'feeling each other out'. Finally, Kingsley looked straight at Harry and asked him if he needed a job.

Harry nodded a yes. "Yes, I need a job and," Harry paused while he screwed up his courage. "And I need help sir."

"Ok Harry, I will help you anyway I can, but if you call me 'sir' again I will throw your sorry arse out of here. Now how can I help you?"

"It's the war s-ah-King, I'm having nightmares about it. I can't sleep at night. I keep thinking about all those I murdered."

"Stop right there Harry," Kingsley bellowed. "I don't ever want to hear you use that word again. YOU DID NOT MURDER ANYONE!" He paused for a moment, then said, "Harry, war is a terrible experience for anyone. We have fought two wars, and I was a part of both. The experience is terrible to say the least. I know what you did. I have read all the reports. I know that you killed people. I also killed people in the war, more than I can count. I know what it feels like, how it can drive a man to drink trying to forget."

Kingsley again paused and looked deeply into Harry's eyes as he spoke. "Harry, I suffered after the war as you are suffering now. The only difference is that it took me almost a year to do something about it. I have a friend that can help you. He is a muggle psychiatrist who specializes in treating soldiers for post traumatic stress disorders. He is also a squib, so he understands the magical world. With your permission I will call him and make an appointment for you. How about it Harry?"

After a long moment of thought, Harry looked up and said "Ok then. Just let me know when."

Kingsley smiled at Harry. "That took a lot of guts Harry. I knew you could do it. Now what about a job. What do you think you want to do with your life."

Until this moment Harry hadn't really thought about it much. He didn't need the money. "I honestly don't know s-King. I was offered the opportunity to be an assistant professor at Hogwarts, part time while I studied for my NEWT exams. But I don't think I want to do that. I don't see myself as a teacher just yet." "Maybe something here at the Ministry. Something I could do in law enforcement"

"Well Harry, let me make you an offer," Kingsley said. "I have been thinking about this for a while now. The war seriously depleted our Auror staff. We are in bad shape with so many or our senior officers killed. We desperately need good replacements. I have temporally relaxed the requirements for acceptance in the Auror training program. All those students who were in the DA did themselves proud defending Hogwarts Castle. Any of them would be welcome to join. By the way Harry, you did a remarkable job training them. You would make an excellent teacher. And you, Harry, I would give my right arm to get you here. Well maybe not my arm, but you know what I mean. In two years you could be head of the department."

This startled Harry. He had thought about being an Auror, but didn't think he would qualify. "Thank you King," said Harry. "I have to think about this for a bit, and talk it over with a certain someone."

Later that day, Harry received an owl from Kingsley stating that he had a appointment tomorrow at 2pm with a Doctor Freud. Don't be late. Now that name sounds familiar Harry thought. Where have I heard that name before.

Next on his to do list was a little shopping. He needed an owl. He need food and drink. He needed clothes. Again he thought of Ginny. Maybe she would like to help him with his clothes shopping. Well ok. Being presumptuous again. He also needed to visit Gringotts. He hadn't the foggiest idea what properties he owned, or how much money he actually had. It was time to find out. While there he converted some gold to muggle money.

The next day he made his way to London, to the offices of Dr. Freud. With some trepidation he entered the building and made his way to the appropriate office complex. The receptionist took his name and handed him a stack of papers to be filled out. This is going to take all day he thought. Wow, they really ask some quite personal questions. There were also a lot of questions he really didn't know how to answer, so he did his best.

The next questionnaire was a 'fill in box' type of three pages of questions using words he had never seen before. He found himself doing the 'enemeneminemo' approach. Oh well. Next he was instructed to write a short history of his life up to now. WOW, he thought, does this pen have enough ink.

The last task, thank you Merlin, was to write a short composition detailing why he needed to see the doctor. 'Because Kingsley told me to' he wrote. But on second thought, he crossed that out came up something that didn't sound so adolescent. He signed all pages and returned them to the receptionist. Thinking he was finished with the task he started to return to his seat.

"Just a minute young man. You have to register with our financial officer. Please proceed to room twelve."

Finding room twelve was a task in itself. He entered and sat down. There were several people ahead of him. A short time later he was called over to the desk of a very stern looking women that reminded him of Professor McGonagall. He took a seat and she shortly started into her prescribed routine .

"Good afternoon young man. I will need your insurance cards, proof of your place of employment including a document describing your job description and your yearly salary. Also a photo ID. A driver license or British passport will suffice."

Harry looked at her and thought to himself, ok boy wonder. Just how are you getting around this one.

"Well, you see, I do not currently have a job. I don't have any insurance. And I don't have a photo ID. And I am independently wealthy," he said with a smile on his face.

She looked at him like he was some kind of lunatic. "That shirty attitude will get you nowhere," she said.

"Look, I am telling the truth. I was referred here by a friend of Dr. Freud's. I am sure the good doctor will verify everything I have said."

She replied "Well, we will see. Please return to the waiting area."

Finally, Harry was escorted to Dr. Freud's office and told to have a seat and that the doctor would be in shortly. Soon an elderly gentleman burst through the door and thrust his hand out to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, how nice to meet you. Kingsley has told me much about you. It isn't often that I get to meet a person with your reputation. Outstanding what you have done for the wizarding community. And I must say, for the muggle community as well. But that comes at a price, doesn't it?"

"Thank you sir," Harry replied. "It certainly does come with a very high price."

"Well Mr. Potter…."

Harry held up his hand and said "Please sir, I am not comfortable being called 'Mr. Potter'. Please call me Harry."

"All right than, Harry. Let us proceed."

Dr. Freud perused the variously documents Harry had filled out. With a smirk on his face he said "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor Harry."

They then chatted on about nothing in particular. Just background stuff about his family, how he was raised, etc. Harry answered as best he could, not leaving out anything he thought was pertinent, especially concerning his time with his aunt and uncle. The doctor then gave Harry instructions on how to block his nightmares, and some mental exorcises to practice. Before leaving, Harry told the doctor that he had a friend that was also messed-up by the war, thinking of coarse of Ginny. He asked if he could see her also, telling him that he would cover all costs.

"I think that could be arranged, but lets sort you out first shell we. Then we can talk about your friend."

Harry replied, shaking the doctor's hand, "Thank you sir. See you next week."

All in all, Harry thought the session went well, and was encouraged with the thought that he could successful fight this. He made an appointment for next week, and he was on his way, thinking what's next on his to-do list.

Harry decided that Ginny should his primary focus now. How should he approach contacting her? His floo is not connected yet he thought, and I don't think it appropriate to just show up at her house. I can't owl her. Wait a moment, I need an owl. So Harry set out to Diagon Alley.

He was overwhelmed by the number of owls for sale. The sales person said that this was because school was starting soon . So many choices. This is why he doesn't like shopping, he can never make up his mind. But one owl caught his eye. A brownish red bird, looking into Harry's eyes saying 'buy me'. The owl reminded him of both Ginny's red hair, and Fawkes' plumage.

"I'll buy him," he said to the clerk. "And please include a cage, food, and whatever else I will need."

Bird cage in hand, Harry returned to his flat.

O.K. now, I have a bird, I need a name. He rattled off a few names, none of which he liked and all of them the owl ignored. I need a something unique, something different. Then he remembered the French author Voltaire he had studied in school.

"Voltaire," Harry called out, and the owl immediately took notice and flapped his wings at Harry as if to say 'yes, that's me'.

O.K. then Voltaire it is. Time to send a note to Ginny.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ginevra

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 3 The date and Harry's flat

Ginny had improved over the last week, but bad memories still haunted her at night. She was able to function somewhat normally during the day, but still could not bring herself to leave the house. Her mother tried every day to get her to go shopping, go out to lunch, anything to try and lighted her mood. Any time someone other than her family visited she would stay in her room claiming that she had a headache. Every day she thought about Harry. He said he would contact her soon but nothing yet. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he forgot. Maybe he's back to his drunken ways. Maybe he doesn't want to see her. She couldn't blame him for this. She wasn't exactly the life of the party at the wedding. Oh well, she thought, but it's nice to think and dream sometimes.

Today she was sitting on her bed reading old copies of Witch Weekly when an owl tapped at her window. That's strange she thought, I've never seen that type of owl before. She opened the window allowing the owl enter her room. It flew to her, landing on her shoulder and holding out it's leg. Ginny removed the parchment, giving the owl a few owl treats. Sitting on her bed she opened the letter and let out a scream. "It's from Harry!" she yelled out to no one in particular. With much trepidation she read the letter. She sighed, and read it again. Then again, just to make sure she really saw the words.

Hi Gin,

Sorry it took so long to write you. I've been very busy trying to get my life in order. And I count you as part of that life. I had a nice time with you at the wedding. I've missed you. There is so much to talk about. I can't wait to see you. I would like to take you out to dinner soon. I'm free in the evenings all this week, including tonight actually, if you are so inclined. Please owl me with your answer. Soon please.

Always in my thoughts,

Harry.

p.s. The owl's name is Voltaire.

Ginny screamed again, bounding down the steps and into the kitchen. "Ginny!" Her mother said in a voice of panic. "What is wrong. Why are you screaming? Your scaring the life out of me."

"Sorry Mom, I guess I was acting like a little school girl."

"Well you are a little school girl. Now why were you screaming?"

Ginny took a deep breath, deciding not to get into a row with her mother. "Harry invited me to dinner. Tonight. And I am going to accept."

"Do you really think that's wise?" her mother asked. "I don't know if your ready to start dating just yet. It might be wise to tell him that you would rather wait a few weeks. Maybe after you start school. Is Harry going back?" her mother asked.

"I don't know if Harry is returning this year. I'm not even sure if I am going back." That gave her mother a jolt, she thought. "I suppose I will, but I need to think about it. And I AM going to see Harry tonight, so I will ask him what he is going to do."

With that she bounded up the stairs to her room an wrote her reply.

Dear Harry,

Thank you for thinking of me. By chance I am also free this evening, and I would very much like to have dinner with you. Could you meet me at the twins shop at about seven. If I don't hear otherwise then, I will see you tonight. Thank you again.

Also thinking of you,

Gin.

p.s. What a great looking owl.

She sent her letter off with Voltaire, sat on her bed and cried.

That evening, as Harry was trying to decide what to wear, he gave a lot of thought to the advise the doctor had given him about controlling his mind and how he allowed himself to fall victim to the depression that plagued him. He also thought about the doctor's advice concerning talking about his war experiences with other people.

"Be very careful who you take into your confidence," he told Harry. "Most people simply can't even begin to understand what you have been through. They will listen, but will only think of you as damaged, not understanding because they have no point of reference. These are things that normal people simply can't imagine. So be very careful who you pick to talk to. If you must tell them anything, filter out those things that you feel the worst about. Temper your experiences and watch their reactions to what you are saying. Know when to back off. This should guide you to know how far and in how much detail you can safely discuss with them."

So, Harry thought, I should avoid the subject of my war experiences tonight. And probably not mention my nightmares. Keep the conversation light. Let Ginny do most of the talking. No, that's not right. We need to share the subjects of conversations. Common experiences, school, work, family, etc. Ok, but that will be hard. He would have to apply this to Ginny as well. Don't pressure her. Let her pick what she wants to talk about. The whole idea of dinner tonight is to set a comfortable mood for both of them. Good luck Merlin.

Harry walked into the Weasley twin's shop a little before 7 pm. He hadn't been there in some time, so he wanted to look around. As he was perusing the various joke products, admiring the twins genius and their business acumen, he noticed a shock of red hair a few isles away. His heart pounded. Take a breath Harry he said to himself. Just then Ginny noticed him. They both froze in place. Harry was the first to regain his cool and he raced over to her and took her in his arms in a hug that she readily returned.

"Hi Gin!" he said in broken voice.

"Hi!" she returned.

They both stood there just looking into each others eyes, not really knowing what to do next.

Harry broke first. "You look fabulous."

"Thanks. Not bad yourself," she returned.

"Well, should we head out?" asked Harry.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"I thought that we would venture into muggle London. I know a good Greek restaurant just about a fifteen minute walk from here. It's quiet, and we won't be bothered. If that's ok with you?"

"Sounds perfect," she replied.

They walked hand-in-hand through the London streets, stopping occasionally to window shop. Harry was intrigued with holding Ginny's hand like this. I know I'm a wizard, but this is a different kind of magic, he thought to himself. Holding her hand was passing waves of emotion through him. The touch of her skin, the way she uses just the right pressure on his hand, her tiny hand in his, it's an emotional catharsis, a feeling that he has never before experienced. God, if the twins could bottle this they'd be millionaires over night.

Ginny's head was in the clouds. Or on the clouds, she thought. I have been with him for only a few minutes and already I feel like I could face the world now. This is going to be a great night. Just keep your cool Ginevra. Don't mess up. Get all those bad experiences out of your head, even if it's just for tonight. She whispered a silent prayer, "Please God, just for tonight, let me feel human again."

They arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes late, Harry's reservations being for 7:30. But that was ok, it wasn't crowded. They were directed to a quiet booth in the far corner of the dining area, and for a minute just sat looking at each other. The waitress finally broke through their stupor and handed them each a menu, and asked if they would care for a drink. They both said soda would be fine. As they looked through the menus, Ginny realized that she did not know what any of the main courses were. She looked at Harry and he just shook his head. He had no idea either. This started both of them laughing like a couple of kids, which age wise they were. And it seamed to break the ice. They started chatting openly to each other. Harry suggested they simply explain this to the waitress and ask for her recommendations.

When the waitress returned with their drinks, Harry asked her what she would suggest since neither of them had any ideas what they would like.

"Well, I would suggest for starters our famous Avgolemono soup, and a Greek salad."

"That sounds good," both agreed.

The waitress continued "For your main course, why don't I bring each of you something different. That way you can swap or share. It's also romantic."

Harry and Ginny both laughed at that, and said ok.

The waitress returned shortly with the soup and salad. "I think I have the perfect choices for you. Mousaka is a very nice dish of eggplant and lamb. Pastitsio is like lasagna with beef. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect," responded Harry, and Ginny agreed.

As they ate their soup Ginny exclaimed, "Wow. This is really good."

"Yea, it is," Harry agreed.

They casually ate their soup and salad, not rushing it. Looking into each other's eyes was much more fun than eating. Occasionally, one would reach across the table and grip the other's hand. They smiled. Took another bite. Touched hands again. Took a bite. Smiled. Each was clearly enraptured with the other. When they finished, Ginny spoke the first time tonight with a complete sentence.

"Harry, thank you so much for inviting me out tonight."

Harry nodded.

"This is really a nice restaurant."

Harry nodded again.

Ginny looked at him quizzically and asked "You're being sort of quiet tonight. Is something wrong?"

"Sorry Gin. I guess I have a lot on my mind. Just being here with you, well it is helping me, settling my mind."

"Yes, I know what you mean Harry. In your owl you mentioned wanting to talk to me about some things. You can talk to me Harry."

"Yes, I know I can. But it's hard, you know. Your probably the only person around who understands me. That is besides my shrink."

"Are you in therapy now?"

"Yes I am. Every Thursday. It has helped a little, but you know what? Being with you has helped twice as much."

"Oh, I don't think that's really true Harry. But it's nice of you to say so."

"No really Gin, you can't imagine how much just sitting here with you is helping."

"Thanks. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Harry smiled and looked away sheepishly. "I uh, well I,,, I need to ask for your help. I need things like clothes, stuff for my flat, things like that. I'm pots at shopping, Gin, mostly because I have never done it, other than for school things and such. And then their was always someone around to help. All right, I know I'm being a baby. Grow up Harry. You can face Death Eaters but you can't go out and buy yourself a shirt."

Ginny was laughing now. "Oh poor Harry. He needs someone to hold his hand to cross the street," Ginny said in sing-song baby talk.

Now they were both laughing.

Just in time the waitress arrived with the food.

"Mmmmmm" Ginny sighed, "This looks really delicious. Which one do you want Harry."

"Don't know. Why don't we put half on each plate."

"I've got a better idea. Scoot over. I'm going to sit next to you and we can share bite for bite. How's that?"

"Well come on, what are you waiting for?"

She moved her place settings next to Harry and sat down, being conscious of her bum's proximity to Harry's.

.

"That's better," she said, smiling at him.

"Comfy Gin?"

"You got it, Harry. Let's eat."

They shared everything; food, drink, forks, feeding each other. One bite for me, one bite for you. Your turn. They laughed, smiled, joked with each other, completely oblivious to the fact that every eye in the place was watching them. They ate and just enjoyed each others company. Unconsciously they were almost sitting on top of each other. Every second there was a free hand, it somehow found the other's, and they entwined.

When they were finished eating, the waitress appeared with desert menus, and started to clear the table.

"Would you care for desert, tea, coffee?" she asked of the two teens.

"Well I think Gin would like tea, and I'll have coffee. What would you recommend for desert?"

"Well my young friends, tonight your in luck. One of the most famous Greek chefs is here tonight, and desert is his specialty. Let me recommend a scrumptious Greek dish called Baklava."

Harry looked at Ginny, and they both laughed, not even knowing why.

"Ok, We will both try batalva,"

"No, she laughed, it's BAKLAVA!"

"Well whatever, we'll go for it." And they all laughed.

While they drank their respective beverages and swooned over the Baklava, Ginny asked him about his shopping needs.

"Tell you what," Harry said. "Lets finish up here, and if it's alright with you, let me take you to my flat. That way you can have a look around and better guide me in what I need to make the place livable. Really, I have almost nothing. When I first moved in I slept on the floor."

"Oh Harry, you didn't?"

"Yes I did. Several nights in fact. On that weekend Ron, Hermione and Portia went with me to a local second hand store and helped me get a bed, table, and a few chairs. I have very little there."

"Are you really that helpless?"

"I guess I am. Look, if you can't help, or don't have the time I'll understand. Really."

Harry lifted his hand to his eye and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Oh you git. You are unbelievable. Yes Harry, I would very much like to help you, and you can cut the fake tears routine."

Harry laughed and said," Thank you Gin. It would be much appreciated."

He paid the bill, leaving a generous tip, and they walked hand in hand to his flat.

"Well," she said. "It's very nice. Big. But Harry, you need everything. Furniture, rugs, a couch and chairs, tables, lamps. Let's see the kitchen."

Harry showed her the rest of the flat, bedrooms, there were two, each with a connected loo. Then he led her into the kitchen.

Ginny was impressed so far. "Very nice. I can see Hermione's influence helped. But your kitchen. You need everything. Pots and pans, utensils, dishes, cleaning supplies, and you have no food."

"Yea," said Harry, somewhat embarrassed. "That's why I need help. I don't know where to start."

"Well kitchen comes first. You can't continue eating take away."

"I know. So will you help?"

"It would be my pleasure Harry. When do we start?"

"Thanks. It's getting late. Let me take you home and we'll figure something out."

"Great Harry. One question. This is going to be very expensive. Can you afford it right now? I know your not working yet."

"No problem Gin. I have the money, more than I know what to do with."

Ginny gave him a strange look.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it that way. I inherited a lot from my family and from Sirius. That's something else I have to talk to you about. I have meetings tomorrow at the Ministry, but I'm free for Wednesday. How about you meeting me at the twins place at about nine, and we'll go from there."

"Sounds good."

They side-along apparated back to the twins shop. Ginny looked into Harry's brilliant eyes and kissed fully on the lips.

"Thank you," she said. "I had a great time." She stepped into the floo and was gone.

Harry didn't notice the twins standing in the corner of the room.

"Well, well" "And what have we here?"

Their voices were so exactly alike, Harry couldn't tell which one was talking.

"The boy who saved the world." "The boy who's snogging our baby sister."

"Do you know what your doing Harry?"

"Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing. And it's none of your business."

"Ah now, Harry boy. We don't' think you do." "We think you need a talking to."

"Get lost and mind your own business," Harry said in a threatening voice.

"Now Harry." "There's no need to threaten us."

"Yeah. Were on your side." "We don't want you to get hurt."

"We don't want our baby sister hurt either." "You see, Harry."

"Our little sister had a very hard time of it last year." "And she hasn't recovered from it yet."

"She probable will never will." "We know what happened to her Harry."

"It wasn't very pleasant." "No, indeed it wasn't"

"You see Harry," "Or sister is damaged goods."

"Damaged beyond repair, I'm sorry to say." "No good can come from a relationship with her now."

"Not with you or anyone else." "We will protect her."

"From herself." "And from any one else."

"Including you Harry." "It's for your own good, Harry."

Harry was infuriated at the twins. "How dare you call her 'damaged goods'. How dare you interfere with my life and hers."

"We know what were talking about, Harry." "No good can come from a relationship with her."

Harry was ready to blast them both into kingdom come. "I'm warning you two. Leave us alone. Leave me alone. And if you ever say anything against her again I'll. Well just don't." And he apparated back to his flat.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginevra

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 4 Shopping

The next day after finishing his business at the Ministry and his session with Dr. Freud, Harry sent an owl to Ginny asking if he could meet her at the Borrow. She owled back an ok. So at 9:am Harry apparated directly to the yard outside Gin's home. She greeted him with a kiss and they went inside to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Good to see you. How have you been?"

Molly pulled him into one of her famous hugs. "I've been well Harry dear. It's so good to see you. How have you been? You look a little peeked."

"Well I'm working on that. Are you ready Gin?"

"Just give a moment. I need to go to my room and get a few things."

Harry sat down and noticed Molly looking strangely at him. "Harry dear," she said. "You know Ginny went through a lot last year. We have been very worried about her. But since the wedding she seems to have improved by leaps and bounds. I think you have had something to do with that. We are very grateful to you. But please be careful with her. She's still very fragile."

"I will," Harry said. "I know she's in a very precarious frame of mind right now. I was too, until we started seeing each other again. I think were good for each other. I will be very careful Mrs. Weasley, I promise."

"That's all I can ask. Thank you Harry dear."

Ginny appeared in the kitchen with a small handbag. "I'm ready," she said. "Lets go." And with that they apparated directly to Diagon Alley.

Ginny took Harry's hand and asked him, "So what's with the twins?"

"Oh, they had a few not so nice words to say about us. I decided it would be prudent to stay away for the time being."

Harry thought about asking her what they meant by damaged goods, but remembering Dr. Freud's warnings, he decided against it.

"How about a quick something to eat. I haven't had breakfast yet. We could sit and plan out our day."

"Sounds good to me," she said.

They sat at a table at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry ordered their breakfast special. Ginny had already eaten so she just had tea.

"I need to go over a few things with you," Harry said. "First, we have to go to Gringotts. I have to get some muggle money. And you need to be with me."

"Why do I need to be there?"

"Well, one of the Ministries requirements for Aurors is that we have to have a will."

"Ok. But how does that involve me?"

Harry rubbed his chin and said "Gin, you know I have a lot of money. I also own several properties and a lot of other stuff. What happens to all that if I die. That's why the Ministry requires a will. They don't want to get involved with hassles over who gets what. That may sound crass, but I understand it."

"Ok, but I still don't know how that involves me."

"Well, if I die."

Ginny interrupts. "Harry. Stop saying that."

"Just hang in there for a moment and let me finish. I certainly don't want everything going to the Dursleys. Without a will that's what would happen. So I am going to leave everything to Ron and Hermione and to your family. You and your parents need to know about this. I have already talked to Ron. He and Hermione weren't vary happy with it, but came around and agreed to it."

Ginny just looked at him with an astonished look on her face. "I don't know what to say Harry. Why us?"

"Because Gin. Your family took me in and from the start treated me like one of their own. I have always felt like family at the Burrow. I don't have anyone else. And knowing your parents, I know that they will refuse to allow me to do this. But someone has to know. That's why I told Ron, and why I am telling you. Don't refuse me Gin. I need to do this."

Ginny just shook her head as if to shake water from her hair. "Harry."

"Don't say it Gin. Just give me this. You don't have to say anything to your parents right now. Ron will handle it when and if the time comes. So let's just do it and drop the subject for now."

"Ok, I guess. I'll let it go. For now."

After finishing their business in Gringotts, the two set out to spend the day shopping. It was fun for both of them. They looked at furniture for every room, and purchased everything Harry needed.

Harry needed new robes and other wizard clothes, so they headed to Madam Malkin's. Ginny had fun picking out the right colours and styles for him. He graciously accepted her choices and purchased everything he needed.

"Lunch time," Ginny announced.

So back to Leaky. They each ordered something light, and just enjoyed each others company.

"Harry," Ginny said, looking at him with a worried face. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Gin, you can talk to me about anything. You know that."

"Yes I do. Two things. You know that I have a birthday coming up."

"Yes I know. You'll be seventeen and a legal adult."

"Well, my mother wants to have a big party for me, and I'm just not up to it right now."

"I can appreciate that. Do you want me to talk to your mother? I agree that just family would be best under the circumstances. I hope you will include me."

"Of coarse. Harry. I want you to be there very much."

"I'll do what I can, Gin," Harry replied.

"Also, my mother is pressuring me to return to school. I don't want to, Harry. There's just too many really bad memories there. I don't know if I can face them. I don't know if I can face the teachers. They all know too much. I don't know if I can do it."

"Gin, I know something about facing your fears. Ghosts of your past. I've had to do this too. All I can say is, you have to put this stuff out of your mind. Hard, I know, but you have to do it. The past is past. You can't change it. You can't erase it from other peoples memories. You are what you are in your heart, and I know you well enough to know that whatever happened last year was not your fault."

"Hold your head up high Gin. Face them with the attitude that I did what I had to do. And I would do the same thing again. Look them in the eye and say to your self , I survived. And nobody is going to take that away from me."

"Ok Harry. I'll remember all this. Thank you. I promise I'll try."

"Don't just try Gin. Convince your that you will. You will do it. And to hell with anyone who thinks differently."

"I wish I were as strong as you, Harry. But I'm not."

"Yes your are Gin. I know how strong you are. I know you can make it work. Your stronger then anyone I know. Think about it Gin. You did survive. A lesser person would not have. You know that. You know you can do it."

After a long pause, Ginny said ,"Thank you Harry. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for believing that I can do it. Thank you for being you."

They left the Leaky hand in hand, Ginny feeling a lot better about herself. "I think when I get home, I'll tell my mother that I will be going back to school. Now I have another problem."

"What's that?" asked Harry."

"I don't have any school clothes to wear. We have to go back to Madam Malkin's shop and see what she has in used school robes and such."

"Used clothes? No way." said Harry.

"Harry, I haven't any money, and my parents haven't either. The war and the funerals cost us just about everything."

"Gin, could I ask you a serious question?"

"Yeah, What?"

"Would you consider being my girlfriend?"

Ginny knew from his tone of voice that he was just kidding her. "Sure, why not."

"Ok then. Now, do you think that I, Boy Wonder, the one who killed the most powerful dark wizard of all time, would allow MY girl friend to attend school in USED clothes? I think not."

Laughing, Ginny said "Ok boy wonder. Back to Madam Malkin's."

The sales person greeted them saying, "Hello. How may I help you today? Oh, weren't just here an hour ago?"

He pulled her aside and said "Yes we were, but we forgot something. Ginny needs a complete set of new clothes for school. I would like you to make sure that she has everything she needs for the entire year. Pick out only the best you have, and do not show her the prices. I will be paying for everything. Understand? Oh and, please call me Harry."

"Yes Harry. I will take good care of her. And I will be discrete."

Several hours later, Harry having fallen asleep waiting, they walked out of the store and into muggle London.

"Harry, you didn't have to do all that. I didn't need all the accessories too."

"I know, but I wanted to. Consider them to be a birthday present."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I could think of a few things."

Ginny punched his arm. "You git," She said. "Harry, what you said about my being your girl friend, you were just kidding, right?"

"No Gin. I wasn't."

"Good. Neither was I"

Next stop, men's clothing store . "Ok, Potter. Now it's my turn. I've seen your wardrobe, and it looks like something from the Salvation Army. As a matter of fact, I think even they would toss the stuff. Let's get started."

It was like Ginny was in heaven. Picking out clothes for him was the ultimate girl friend thing to do. And she made the most of it. However, when she started going through the underwear section, Harry froze. She was going through the piles of boxer shorts when she called him over and said "What's your waist Harry?"

"First of all, how do you know I wear boxers?"

She looked at him with a questioning glare.

"Oh yea, I forgot. I'm a medium," he said, blushing as he remembered that they had some very intimate moments before.

"How about this one?" she said, holding up a pair covered with pink hearts.

"Well since you will be the only one to see them it really doesn't matter, does it."

Now it was her turn to blush. The sales girl helping them blushed.

"Pick out whatever you like. We'll go over to the ladies section later and I'll pick out a few things for you, some lacy thongs perhaps."

"Your mean," she whispered.

"You started it," he said.

Shopping done, laden with their purchases, they headed back to the Alley and apparated to the Burrow.

"Shopping all day, you two must be tired," said Molly. "Will you stay for dinner Harry?"

"Well, since I haven't anything at home to eat, yes, I would like to stay for dinner. Thank you."

Ginny slapped her forehead. "Whoops, I forgot about that Harry. Sorry. We'll go tomorrow."

"We have to go to Diagon Alley soon to see if we can get you some school clothes," said Molly. "Maybe you could meet us there Harry. We could help you. I know men are useless buying foods at the market."

"Oh, Harry and I already did that today mum. We can pick them up in a few days."

"Ginny dear, how did you pay for them?"

Harry interrupted, "I sort of helped her out, for her birthday."

"Harry, you shouldn't be doing that. You know we will have to pay you back."

"Mrs. Weasley, I am an adult, perfectly capable of making my own decisions about who I buy things for. They are birthday presents for Ginny. And I would never accept any payback for buying her any thing I want. End of discussion."

Ginny laughed. Harry laughed. And finally Molly laughed, but with trepidation.

"Well, ok I suppose. Seeing as it is her birthday."

Dinner was great, as always. "Thank you again for a great meal Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, walk with me to the apparation point. It's time I went home."

I'll be right back mum." Ginny called out, and walked out with Harry. "Thank you for a great day Harry. I really had such a good time, the best in a long time. See you tomorrow, or when ever." She reached up and kissed him, holding him close.

He responded in a most delightful way, kissing her back, holding her close to him, feeling her breasts against his chest. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her again, hard, soulfully, tasting her, drinking in her essence. As he pressed his body into her, she could feel his excitement against her. For the first time in more than a year, Ginny felt something stir deep inside her. Responding to his kisses, his hands on her skin, his body against hers. Maybe she thought, just maybe I can do this.

"I'll keep in touch," he called to her. And he apparated away.

End Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ginevra

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 5 Back to the flat

The next weeks passed quickly. Too quickly for Ginny. She saw him almost every day. She helped him set up the new furniture in his flat, showed him how to efficiently arrange the kitchen cupboards so that things could be found easily. She shopped with him for kitchen and bathroom towels and other necessary items. She started to think to her self, 'I'll be living here someday'. No that's not right. Too soon for those thoughts. But she knew it would be nice.

Her birthday party was quiet, only Harry and family. Her mother insisted on wrapping all the school clothes Harry bought for her so that she had lots of gifts to open. Harry thought this was funny, but enjoyed the sight. The twins did not show up. They told Molly that they had an important meeting with a wizard from America.

Yea, right, thought Harry.

Next week Ginny starts school. The thought of not seeing Harry for weeks at a time scared her. On the day before the train was scheduled to leave for Hogwarts, she cooked diner for Harry at his flat. They had a long talk about the year coming up. Harry laid out his plan for them.

"Gin, I want to see you as often as possible. I start Auror training next week. As a seventh year, you can leave Hogwarts on any weekend. Would it be ok if I came to Hogsmead whenever possible?"

"I'd like that," she said. "We'll work it out."

They cleaned up the kitchen an settled down on his new couch.

"This is very nice," she said.

"Yea, well you picked it out."

He leaned up against her, kissing her softly. She responded in kind. Their hands were roaming around each others bodies, tugging at shirts, undoing buttons, pulling at clothes.

"Too many clothes," said Harry as he ran his hands over her breasts, feeling her taught nipples through her bra.

"Take it off." she mumbled. Harry reached behind her, he was having trouble with the snaps.

"Some day someone will invent a bra that's snaps in the front."

"Yea, just for you." she said, giggling.

"Your so beautiful. How can I be so lucky to have a girl friend this beautiful?"

He caressed her breasts, marveling at the touch and feel of her skin. Her freckles were everywhere, her face down to her breasts, over her shoulders. I wonder how far down her body the freckles go, he thought. I didn't notice before. He adored her body. He touched his mouth to her nipple, sucking it in and running his tongue around the areola and nipping her nipple with his teeth. She has halo tits, Harry noticed. He'd never seen halo tits on anyone else, only in the men's magazines he found in his dorm room. But then he'd never seen anyone's breasts before, except for Ginny's. She responded to him as he held both breasts in his hands, sucking on first one then the other, then messaging them with the palm of his hands.

"You are so beautiful," Harry proclaimed. "I could just stay this way forever, dreaming of a life with you, dreaming of being with you forever."

"I know. I feel the same way. I've dreamed of this so often. Sometimes it seemed like an impossible dream with everything that's happened. But now I think to myself, maybe it could happen. I pray that it could, Harry. I really want this."

Harry ripped his shirt off and pulled her against him. He reveled at the feel of her breasts against his bare chest. "I love you Gin ."

She shivered, her whole body shook at this revelation. She had waited so long to here these words. Harry let his hands roam down her chest, to her navel. He licked and kissed her, running his hands to her knickers. He caressed her mound, running his fingers under the offending cloth, entranced at the feel of her tight curls. Ginny let out a soft moan and raised her hips to meet him. Encouraged, he slipped his finger under the cloth and into her folds. She gasped, and suddenly pulled his hand away.

"Harry, I can't. It's too soon. Please understand."

Harry kissed her softly. "It's ok." he said.

He really didn't really understand. They had made love before. The first time for both of them. It was quick, Harry coming very fast. He knew Ginny had not reached her climax. He had promised her that next time it would be better. But he didn't know why she was stopping him now.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready yet. I need time Harry. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. Please. So many bad things happened to me last year. Things that I need to wash out of my mind."

"Gin, if it would help, you know that you can talk to me about anything. But I think that professional help would be best for you as it was for me. My shrink has helped me a lot to understand about how I can push these bad memories to the back of my mind and not let them bother me anymore. It would help you to talk to someone. If you want, my shrink has agreed to see you, and put it on my bill. Think about it, Gin. Please think about it."

"I know Harry, you're right, I do need professional help. I appreciate your offer, and I may just take you up on it. But not yet. Soon, I hope. I just need a little more time. Please."

Harry sat up and handed her clothes to her. Slipping his shirt on he said "Ginny, I adore you. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I will never do anything to offend you, or do anything that you do not want me to do. I will wait for you as long as you need, ok. I understand."

As they dressed she asked if he could see her off from the train station tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Gin. Tomorrow I have a full day at the ministry. I wanted to meet you at Hogsmead station, but now I can't even do that. Sorry. I really wanted to."

They walked hand in hand to the apparation point. Ginny was very quiet, and seemed somewhat apprehensive about something.

"Can we meet at The Three Broomsticks a week from Saturday, say at about noon?" Harry asked.

"I think so. I'll let you know."

They kissed, and apparated to the Burrow.

End Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ginevra

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 6 The Hogs Head

The next two weeks went by very slowly for Harry. He owled her every day. Just small talk. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her. He knew that she was fragile. He knew she would need time to adjust to the school environment, with everything that had happened last year. Not that he had any knowledge of that. She would tell him when she was ready. Saturday was approaching, and he would get to spend time with her again. He took a chance and booked a room for them at the Hogs Head. He would tell her about this only if he felt that she was ready.

On Saturday morning, Harry Apparated to Diagon Alley and on to Gringotts. He had been planning this for some time, and he was ready. Visiting his vault, he removed a small box that held his mother's engagement ring. He looked at it admiringly. It was beautiful he thought. Ginny will love it. He put the box into the pocket of his robes and returned to his flat.

After taking care of a few other tasks, he Apparated to the grounds just outside the village of Hogsmead. He walked to the Three Broomsticks and went inside to wait for her. To his surprise she was already there, sitting at a table against the back wall. She rose to greet him, giving him a hug and kisses.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too. Very much."

They ordered two bottles of butterbeer, and talked for a while.

"How's things at the school." he asked.

"Ok, I guess. Everyone has been avoiding me pretty much, which I suppose is for the best. Harry, I've been thinking. I want to spend some time alone with you today. Do you think we could get a room?"

Harry looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm way ahead of you," he said. "I already booked a room for us at the Hogs Head. A bit presumptious of me I suppose. But I took a chance."

Ginny looked surprised. She smiled and said "That's my Harry. So what are we waiting for. Lets go."

Harry could feel the pressure in his groin. The anticipation was building. They walked to the Hogs Head, registered and picked up the key to room 3. The Hogs Head was probably not the nicest place around, but it was quiet and private. Nobody asked questions. Harry knew that they wound not be bothered there. They entered the room and Harry immediately put silencing charms all around.

Turning to Ginny he asked "Where is Hermione? I thought she might want to come with you."

"She did. But I told her that I need time with you alone. I said we would see her later."

"Good thinking Gin."

Harry took her and kissed her passionately. She readily returned his kisses, pushing him backwards onto the bed. She looked at him with longing eyes and said, "I want you Harry. Right now."

She quickly striped of her blouse and bra, tossing them to the floor. She bent down and with her lips locked on his she ripped off his shirt. She unbuckled his belt and in one swift move stripped him of his pants, shoes and socks. Harry was wearing the boxers with the pink hearts. Laughing, she quickly disposed of them. As he lay there totally naked, his penis sticking straight up, she slowly removed the rest of her clothes. He looked at her, biting his hand, his eyes transfixed on her.

"Merlin Gin. You are so beautiful. And so sexy. Your going to make me cum without even touching you."

She smiled and layed down on top of him. "I want you in me so much," she said.

Harry rolled over an pulled her close to him, leaving just enough room for his hand. He reached down and ran his fingers through her tight curls, accrss her mound. She was already wet with her juices running out of her. He pulled her breast into his mouth, licking and sucking while his hand ran up an down her sweet folds. He paused for a minute remembering the last time, when she stopped him. She seemed to sense this, and whispered to him.

"I want you Harry. I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel you spill your sperm into me. I want you to send me to the moon and experience you as I explode into my climax."

Harry pushed a finger into her and rubbed his thumb across her clit. Her body convulsed as he pushed another finger into her, pushing faster and faster, the palm of his hand exciting her clit more and more.

"I'm ready Harry. I need you inside me."

Harry positioned himself above her, spreading her legs further apart. He remembered that the last time they made love she was very tight and that he had difficulty entering her, so he placed his penis carefully against her opening. To his surprise he slipped right in easily. She felt different to him. She was not at all tight, but still felt great. He pumped into her slowly, then faster and faster, gradually increasing his speed. By now he thought, I should have finished. Something is different. Ginny was responding to his ministrations, lost in their coital togetherness. Faster and faster he pumped, until Ginny shouted his name.

"I'm coming Harry, I'm almost there."

With this, Harry felt himself spill into her. Long and satisfying, pulsing his juices deep into her. He felt her body shake and convulse as she reached her climax, screaming out his name. They lay in each other's arms for a long time. Harry rolled over on his side, pulling her to him. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Gin?" he asked.

Her eyes still closed she said "Nothing. I'm just so happy. That's the first time I've ever climaxed with a man."

Her mind went dark. She realized that was the wrong thing to say. Harry was frazzled. Had she just said what he thought she said? He rolled over and looked at her. She was crying for real now.

"What's going on?" he said. "What did you mean by that. What other men have you had?"

The tears were streaming down her face. "Harry. I was raped. Over and over again."

This shocked him to the core. His voice was now threatening. "What men? Who? Where? How did this happen?"

Ginny was now near hysterics. Harry had gotten up and was getting dressed.

"At the school," she said. "They raped me. They forced me."

Harry just looked at her. "Ginny, you could have done something. You could have gone to a teacher. Something. Anything."

"You don't understand Harry. The first time, they forced me into a room and stripped me, tying me to the bed. I fought them, kicking and screaming. They had a young girl with them. She was terrified. They said they would use the cruciatus curse on her if I didn't let them have me without a fight. I still refused. I yelled and screamed at them to let the girl alone. They just laughed, and hit the girl with the curse, over and over again."

"It was terrible Harry, seeing that little girl being tortured. I couldn't take it any more, so I told them to let the girl go and I would cooperate. Harry, they raped me over and over again. It was consensual, but still rape Harry. It was consensual rape, Harry. I couldn't do anything about it."

She was now near hysteria now. Her body was out of control.

"What else Ginny?" Harry was now unbelievably shattered. He raised his voice and shouted at her. "What else? How long did this go on before you did something about it? Why didn't you go to the teachers?"

"They told me if I told anyone they would torture and rape every girl in the school. I saw them torturing these girls right in front of me. I couldn't do anything about it."

" What else did they do? Why didn't you tell your parents, or your brothers?"

"The school was locked down, Harry. Nobody could even get a message out."

Harry was now pacing the floor, pounding his fists on his head. Pulling at his hair.

"Tell me what else," he said with a snarl in his voice. "What else did they do?"

"They did this to me every chance they had. For the whole year, until my parents finally pulled me out. They'd bring me into this room and tie me to the bed. Three, four at a time, they would rape me. They pushed things into my body and made fun of me. They masturbated them selves spilling their filthy cum all over me. All over my body. On my breasts, my face, into my mouth. They laughed and humiliated me."

"The fucked my arse, Harry. The would take me three at a time. It would take me days to recover. Sometimes I could hardly make it back to the dorm. And this happened over and over again. They always had a young girl close by, and made sure I heard her screaming. When my parents finally pulled me out of there I was a broken wreck."

Harry's world was shattered. He simply could not fathom this. In his state of mind he blamed Ginny for everything. He simply could not understand how all this could have happened without her being able to do something, anything. He had reached his boiling point. No, he had long since past his boiling point. He turned to her, fists clenched, his body tense.

He screamed at her, "You're a whore Ginny, you hear me. A FUCKING BLOODY WHORE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. Ginny collapsed on the bed.

"DON"T LEAVE ME HARRY!" she screamed.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!"

"Dear God, what have I done?" And she passed out.

Hermione found her sometime later, naked and barely conscious. She dressed her and got her back to the castle and up to her dorm room. Ginny was nearly catatonic, unable to speak.

"I have to bring you to the hospital ward Ginny," Hermione said to her.

Ginny sat up, yelled at her to mind her own business. "Just go away," Ginny told her. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione placed a blanket over her and left.

Harry Apparated back to London. He bought two bottles if fire whiskey, and Apparated to his flat. His brain was almost nonfunctional. He was incapable of rational thought. He was madder than he could ever remember. He kept saying to himself, how could she do this to him? What was her brain doing while all this was happening to her? She's a whore. How men has she had inside her? Fifty, seventy. Maybe more. And I was just inside her bloody filthy cunt. I need a shower. I need to wash her sent off my dick. God, and I kissed her too. How many shot their filthy cum into that mouth?

Harry could not get all this out of his mind. He opened the bottle took a swig. He didn't bother with a glass. Within half an hour he was pissed and passed out on his couch. Several hours later he rolled off the couch and barely made his way to the loo where he vomited until nothing was left to come up. Finding his way back to the couch, he finished the bottle.

For six days, he drowned himself in booze. He did not go to work. He missed his Thursday session with Dr. Freud. He ate nothing. He was a mess.

End Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Ginevra

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 7 Ginny's plan

Ginny stayed in bed for the next few days, leaving only to use the loo. She could not eat. She could not sleep. She didn't go to classes. She just cried. Cried harder than she ever had before. She had lost Harry now. Through her own fault. He left her. She will probably never see him again. Certainly he would never speak to her again. Hermione tried in vane to get her to tell her what the problem was. Her teachers tried to get her to talk, or at least come back to her classes. They told her that if she didn't return to classes by next week, they would have to call her parents. She was faceing expulsion. She sat on the side of her bed and tried to think. She had alienated Harry beyond repair, and now she needed to fix what she had done to him.

No, this can't be fixed she thought. But maybe she could make it right. If only she could obliveate his memory. No, she would never get close enough to him to do that. But wait a minute. If she could remove the memories of her from those who had sexual violated her, then Harry would never have cause to think about what she had done. Yes, that might work. She set about formulating a plan in her mind.

Ginny tried to think who was still here at Hogwarts that had raped her repeatedly. It was hard for her to remember, most of the time she was blindfolded or had been tortured so much that she didn't know who was doing what. She remembered several who were torturing the younger girls, but most of them were either killed in the war or were in Azkaban. The rest never came back to school. They had simply disappeared. But there were three still here at Hogwarts.

Walden Appleby. Yes, he was one. He liked to watch while the children were tortured, then he would torture me until I was unconscious.

And Antonin Smickworth. He organized a group of Slytherins to take turns with me and forced me to take them three at a time. He is still here.

Who else? Wait, she thought, Gerrard. He is still here. I don't even know his full name. He was one of the worst, buggering me over and over while the others watched and humiliated me. He'll do.

One problem. When she was studying memory charms, she remembered that it's difficult to remove a memory that occurred some time ago. Much easier if there was a current memory of the same type that could link to the past memory. Ok, she could do that, for Harry. She gathered pen and parchment and wrote a note to each. "Meet me Saturday at the Hogs Head at-:. I want to go over past times with you. She staggered the times an hour apart, starting at 2: o'clock. This would work she thought. She sent the letters and gathered every thing she needed in to a small bag. Tomorrow, Saturday, she would get a room at the Hogs Head and put her plan in action.

On Saturday Ginny booked a room at the Hogs Head, room three. That's appropriate she thought. At almost exactly 2pm there was a knock on the door. That would be Walden. She opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Hello Walden. Remember me?"

"Er.. Weasley, right?" he replied.

"Yea, Weasley. Lets get started."

She led him over to the bed and dropped her robes, leaving herself total starkers. He was stunned and looked at her I amazement.

She laughed. "Remember how you liked to torture me? Maybe this will help."

"CRUCIO!" she yelled. "CRUCIO!"

"Remember yet Walden? Answer me," she demanded "CRUCIO!"

"OK! Yes I remember. Just stop, please."

"Good. Think about it hard Walden. Think about every time you raped me."

She was leaning over him now, her eyes burning into his head.

"OBLIVIATE!" she shouted.

Walden's eyes rolled back into his head as his facial expression became a total blank. He sat up and looked around. Ginny had put her robes back on and helped him up. "Feeling better?" she asked him.

"Yes. What happened?" he asked.

"I think that you hit your head and passed out. You'll be ok in a minute. Go back down to the bar and have a drink."

"Yes, thank you miss." he said, and made his way out of the room.

One down, two to go she thought.

At a little past 3, there was a knock on the door. That will be Antonin she thought. She let him in and led him over to the bed. She dropped her robes and noticed that her nakedness did not faze him in the slightest.

"Well Antonin, I thought that we might have a repeat performance today, but your cronies are not here. Remember them Antonin? Remember how they would take me while you watched? Remember how you would join in on the fun?"

Antonin was completely befuddled. "What's going on Weasley?" he asked.

"I just want you to remember, that's all. Then maybe we can have a little fun."

She pushed him onto the bed and knelt over him. "Come on Antonin, think about how much fun it was to fuck me while the others watched. Think on it hard, then you can have me again."

"Oh, you were a great fuck Weasley. I remember it well."

"Good," she said and looked deeply into his eyes. "OBLIVIATE!" she yelled, and Antonin's head slammed back on to the bed.

She quickly dressed and pulled Antonin to his feet. He looked at her and said, "Oh sorry. I must have the wrong room." And he was gone.

Two down and one to go.

Gerrard arrived fifteen minutes late. He walked in smelling of stale tobacco and said "Well hello doll face. Ready for another go around?"

"Why not," she said." Let's go into the loo and get ready. Take off your clothes. I want to wash you up a bit."

"Sure thing," he said.

She dropped her robes while he stripped. He stood there staring at her.

"This is going to be fun," he said.

Suddenly she shoved him into the old tub and immobilized him. She then cast a charm to silence him. Not being able to move or speak, he looked at her in astonishment. She took an object from her bag and waved it in front of his face.

"See this," she said, waving a dildo at him.

She had made it out of a piece of an old broom stick, and had carved very sharp edges along it's length.

"I'm going to show what it feels like to have something up your arse."

With that, she shoved it as hard as she could into his arsehole. Blood came spurting out of him as he tried to scream. A terrorized look formed on his face.

She was manic now, operating on adrenalin alone. Taking a knife out of her bag, she reached down, grabbed his cock in her hand and cut it off. Then she grabbed his bollocks and cut them off. She shoved them into his mouth, laughing as she did so. She stood back watching his body convulse. Some how, she felt in her heart that he deserved this, maybe more. But it was time to finish the job. Taking her knife to his throat, she sliced it open, and watched him bleed to death. It's finished she thought. One more job to do. For Harry.

She laid down on the bed, and taking a deep breath, she placed the knife blade against her wrist and sliced it open. She screamed as the pain wracked her body.

"Come on Ginevra. Don't chicken out now," she said out loud.

She took the knife in her bleeding hand and drew it as hard as she could across her other wrist, cutting down to the bone. Blood spurted out of her covering her body. She started to feel dizzy. Her mind was on Harry. He wouldn't have to face her now. He could heal now, and put her out of his mind.

"I'm so sorry Harry." she spoke as if he were right there. "I know I did terrible things. I didn't mean to hurt you Harry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Dear God, please forgive me."

As she drew her last breath, her thoughts were with him. "Please forgive me Harry. Please."

Her eyes rolled back as if she was trying to look up to the heavens. The last breath of air in her lungs slowly expelled and she was gone.

End Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Ginevra

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 8 Harry and Ginevra together forever

Harry was reported missing by several people in the ministry, and Hermione sent an owl to Ron reporting that Ginny was in a bad way, and could he help find Harry. After some searching, Ron found him lying on the floor of his loo. Picking him up, he tossed him in the shower, clothes and all. When he tried to get out, Ron punched him in the stomach, doubling him over, and tossed him back into the shower. This went on for almost an hour, until finally Harry screamed.

"Enough Ron. I can't take any more."

"It's about bloody time. My hand is sore from hitting you. Get your self cleaned up. I'm going out for some food. Do you have any more booze in the place?"

"I don't know. Look around," he shouted.

Ron found two bottles half empty and poured them down the sink. "I'll be back in a few. Don't go anywhere," and he left Harry standing there half naked and still wet.

Harry slowly started to come out of his booze induced stupor. He dressed himself, put on his shoes and started to think. He remembered Ginny, and what he had said to her. He started to get mad again when suddenly it stuck him. Struck him like a knife plunging through his brain.

"Oh my God." he said out loud. "What have I done to her?"

Everything Dr. Freud had said to him about being careful talking to others about his war experiences suddenly flashed through his mind like a lighting bolt. He had reacted towards Ginny exactly the way Dr. Freud said others would react to him. He had blamed her for something that she had no control over. He did not understand what had happened to her. He didn't even try to understand. He got terribly mad at her and called her a whore. He left her there, crying. What a terrible thing he had done to her. Simple unforgivable. He suddenly felt sick again. My God, what have I done.

Ron returned with the food and found Harry sitting on a kitchen chair, rocking back and forth. He was mumbling something about being a terrible person.

When he looked up and saw Ron, he grabbed him by the collar and shouted "What day is it?"

Ron looked at him and said "It's Saturday why."

"What time is it?" he shouted.

"About past four." Ron said. "What's going on Harry?"

Harry shook his head and said "I've made a terrible mistake. I have to do something about it. I've got to go. Sorry Ron. I'll see you later." And he flew out the door.

Harry apparated from outside his flat directly to the gates of Hogwarts. Frantically, he rushed through the grounds and into the castle. He ran to Gryffindor common room and found Hermione pacing the floor. "Harry." she called out. "Where have you been. Ginny's missing. We can't find her anywhere in the castle."

"Ok, Hermione, calm down. Have you looked everywhere?"

"Yes Harry. We went to her room and got your map. She's nowhere in the castle. We've asked everyone returning from Hogsmead if they'd seen her. No one has seen her all day. She's missing Harry. I'm very worried."

"I think I know where she might be," Said Harry. "I'm going to Hogsmead to search for her."

"I'm going with you." said Hermione.

"No. Someone has to be here if she returns. Send me a patronus if she shows up." And Harry set out for Hogsmead.

Harry's heart was beating very fast now. He knew that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The guilt he felt was tearing him apart. I must find her before it's too late Harry thought. She might have gone to The Hogs Head. Returning to the scene of the crime so to speak. I did a terrible thing to her there. Harry ran up to the bar and asked the bartender if he had seen her today.

"We tell nothing of our patrons here." he said. "But you might look into room three."

Harry ran up the stairs to the room and tried the door. Locked. Harry didn't even think about magic. He lifted his foot and smashed the door open.

Harry froze at the sight in front of him. A naked girl covered in blood was lying on the bed before him. It took a minute for Harry's brain to process the sight.

Finally it struck him. That's Ginny. No, that's not possible. Please God, NO! But it was, it was his Ginny. Blood was everywhere. Her skin was ghostly white. Her eyes slightly open. This was his Ginny.

Harry's legs buckled underneath him, and he fell towards the bed. He kneeled down at the bedside and stared in disbeleive. "God no. No. NO! This can't be. How could this happen?" he shouted.

Harry raised himself up and crawled onto the bed. He reached over and took her hand. He put a hand onto her forhead. She was cold. She was dead. Harry broke down completely, crying hystarically. He pulled her body next to him, and held her head to his chest.

He cried out "My Ginny. My beautiful Ginny. How could this happen? It's my fault. I didn't understand. I didn't give you a chance. I'm sorry,Gin. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Gin. Please forgive me."

Harry sat there holding her, rocking her. His tears were histarical. He couldn't breath. He spoke to her, "Last week I was going to ask you to marry me, Gin. I love you. I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together. Now I've ruined everything."

Wait a minute, he thought. I never took the ring out of my robes. He stood up and reached into his pocket, retrieving a small velvet box. He looked down on his beloved Ginny, her naked body on the bed. He pulled the bed covers up to cover her nakedness and sat down next to her.

He took her left hand in his and with tears streaming down his face said, "Ginny, I love you more than anything, more than life it self."

His voice was cracking now. He was having difficulty talking.

He forced himself to look at her. "Will you marry me?" he finally said.

"I know I have destroyed everything. Please forgive me, Gin. I want to be with you forever."

His body convulsed as he took her hand in his and quietly spoke, "I'm so sorry, Gin. This is the only way."

As he placed the ring on her finger, he collapsed next to her. He kissed her one last time.

Pulling his wand and placing it against his chest, he whispered to her, "I love you, for all eternity. Please forgive me. Dear God, please forgive me."

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

The funeral was held at the Burrow. A private ceremony for family and friends. The word of their death spread quickly, and hundreds of people showed up to pay their respects. The family sat in the front row, none of them able to even look at the two caskets in front of them. Several people rose to say a few last words, but were so distraught that they simply could not speak. Minister Shacklebolt rose from his seat to address the crowd. His normally booming voice was quiet and subdued.

"Dear friends" he started. "This is the most difficult thing that I have ever had to do. Two wonderful people, still children really, have died. Two brave and heroic youngsters that deserved to live their life out together. How could this happen? I just don't know."

The minister paused to catch his breath. He was choking with grief, his voice barely audible. He closed his eyes to calm himself, and continued. "We will never forget Harry and his Ginevra. Harry, the savior of our world. Brave and noble beyond words. And his beloved Ginevra. She was one of the bravest people at Hogwarts during the war. We will never know all the brave and noble things that she did to help and protect the other students. Our hearts go out to these two. Two of the finest people we will ever know. They never had the chance to live their lives together here on earth. But I know they are together now in the afterlife. May they find the peace there that they never had here. Peace be with you, Harry and Ginevra, peace for ever and ever. May God have mercy on your souls."

As the caskets were lowered into the ground, each family member placed a red rose on Harry's casket and a white rose on Ginny's casket, then stepped back to say their final goodbyes. And somewhere in the afterworld, whatever and wherever that is, two souls looked down from above, entwined in love and peace. Together forever.

THE END ?

A/N Well not really the end. Sorry about that. When I was formulating this story in my head, Harry and Ginny's suicide seemed to be the logical conclusion because of what they both had to endure in their lives. But on second thought, I decided to include a 'what if' alternate ending. What if Ron had been just a couple of hours earlier when he found Harry at his flat, and Harry found Ginny before her last victim arrived. It could have ended this way. See next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Ginerva

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 9 What If

Harry apparated from outside his flat directly to the gates of Hogwarts. Frantically, he rushed through the grounds and into the castle. He ran to Gryffindor common room and found Hermione pacing the floor.

"Harry." she called out. "Where have you been. Ginny's missing. We can't find her anywhere in the castle."

"Ok, Hermione, calm down. Have you looked everywhere?"

"Yes Harry. We went to her room and got your map. She's nowhere in the castle. We've asked everyone returning from Hogsmead if they'd seen her. No one has seen her all day. She's missing Harry. I'm very worried."

"I think I know where she might be," Said Harry. "I'm going to Hogsmead to search for her."

"I'm going with you." said Hermione.

"No. Someone has to be here if she returns. Send me a patronus if she shows up." And Harry set out for Hogsmead.

Harry's heart was beating very fast now. He knew that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The guilt he felt was tearing him apart. I must find her before it's too late Harry thought. She might have gone to The Hogs Head. Returning to the scene of the crime so to speak. I did a terrible thing to her there.

Harry apparated to the Hogs Head and ran up to the bar and asked the bartender if he had seen her today.

"We tell nothing of our patrons here." he said. "But you might look into room three."

Harry ran up the stairs to the room and tried the door. Locked. He impatiently knocked twice before Ginny opened the door.

Ginny gasped when she saw Harry standing there. "Harry," she said, bursting into tears, "What are you doing here?"

Harry grabbed her into his arms. "Oh Ginny. My wonderful Ginny. What have I done?"

Tears were streaming down his face. "Ginny. I'm so sorry. I was terrible to you, Gin, I'm so sorry. I should have understood. I should have listened to you. I know now that you couldn't do anything about what happened to you. I know that nothing you did was your fault. I called you terrible names Gin. I was wrong Gin. Terribly wrong. Please forgive me Gin. I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Harry was holding her very tight now, hysterical tears streaming down his face. "I don't know what to do," he continued. "I don't know how to fix what I have done to you. I don't know if you could ever forgive me. I'm scared, Gin. I love you so much. I don't want to loose you Gin. I'm afraid that I've destroyed everything. Please Gin. I'll do anything, anything to make it up to you. Please believe me Gin. Please say that you can forgive me. I'm so sorry. Please. I love you."

Ginny broke out of his embrace and looked into his eyes. "I love you too Harry. Really I do. I came here today to fix things between us. I'm the one who caused all the problems. I thought if I could erase the bad memories from certain people, their memories of me and my indiscretions, then you would be free of me, Harry. I wanted to do this for you, Harry. I didn't want you to have to think about me anymore."

"No, no, Gin. That's not right. It's me who should be fixing things. I'm the one who was wrong, not you."

"Harry, I invited several people here today. I intended to obliveate them, their memories of me, so that you wouldn't have to think about the terrible things I did."

Ginny was getting hysterical now.

"What did you do to them, Gin. You didn't hurt them, did you?"

Tears were streaming down her face, her body shaking. "No Harry, I just obliveate their memories of me. There is one more. He should be here shortly."

"What did he do, Gin? What did he do to you?"

"He was one of the worst. He raped me many times. He buggered me over and over again. He has too many memories of what he had done to me. When he got here, I was going to kill him. Then I was going to kill myself. You have to go now Harry. I have to do this. For you, Harry. Because I love you so much, and I want you to be free of me."

Harry's head was spinning. She was going to kill herself. For me. No. No, that can't happen. "Ginny," Harry said. "No, No. You can't do this. I won't let you. I would kill myself first before I would let anything harm you."

"I have to, Harry. Don't you see. I have to die. I have to be out of your life. I have to do this, Harry. I have to do this for you so that you won't have to think about the terrible things I did. Please go Harry. Let me die."

"NO Gin! I won't let you. If you killed yourself, I would have to die too, out of guilt. We'd both be dead. That wouldn't solve anything. Please Gin, we can work this out together."

Harry was pacing the floor now, Ringing his hands and trying to think.

"When this jerk shows up, I can't let you kill him. That wouldn't solve anything either. That would only make matters worse."

Harry thought for a minute. "Let's do this Gin. When he gets here, I'll hide in the loo. You do what ever is necessary to make him remember the things he did to you, then obliveate him and send him away. Come on, let's clean your face and get ready."

"Alright. I can do that. But I still want to kill him."

"Yeah, so do I. I'm going to send a patronus to Hermione and let her know that I found you and that you are ok. Come on, let's get ready."

Gerrard knocked on the door, some twenty minutes late. She let him in; and after talking to him about the things he did to her, to bring them to the forefront of his memories, Ginny obliveate him and sent him on his way.

Harry took her into his arms again and held her tightly against him. "Are you alright now Gin?" he asked.

"I think so," She replied. "But I don't know. What do we do now, Harry?"

"Now, I am not letting you out of my sight for the next 48 hours. Let me take you to my flat and we'll just talk. There's much we really have to straighten out. I'm the guilty party here, and I need time with you."

"Alright, Harry. But I have to accept some of the guilt too. We'd better tell Hermione where we are or she'll go spare."

"I'll send her an owl as soon as we get to my flat. Do you need anything first?" "No, just my bag from here. Let's go."

They apparated to Harry's flat, and just held each other for the longest time. Finally, Harry looked at her and smiled. "You don't know how close we came to total tragedy, Gin. If Ron hadn't found me when he did, or found me just a few minutes later, we'd both be dead."

"I know. Harry, I was feeling so bad about what I had done to you, I was prepared to die for you."

"And then I would have died for you, you know. Let's make a promise to each other. Let's promise that whatever happens now, or whatever happens to us in the future, we will never, ever, think those thoughts again. Promise me Gin."

"Yes Harry, I promise. Your right, that wouldn't really have solved things. Just make everything worse, especially for everyone else. Friends, family. Do you think we can work this out Harry? I mean realistically. It's so complicated, I don't know where to start."

"Well, why don't we start by having something to eat. I haven't had a decent meal in days."

"Me neither. Do you have anything here to eat? I'm really not up to going out."

"Check the frig. If there's nothing there, which there probably isn't, I'll order take away. Pizza sound good to you?"

"Yea, that does sound good."

"I'll order it right away. Pepperoni and cheese?"

"Yea. Do you have any butterbeer?"

"I think so. Why don't you go and freshen up while I call in the order."

"Okay, but first I'd better send Hermione an owl before she starts to panic."

While they were waiting for the Pizza, Harry said to her, "You know Gin, the

other day while I was waiting for my appointment with my psychiatrist, I was reading an article in one of the silly magazines they have in the waiting room. It was about couples communicating. Basically it stated that people who are starkers together tend to be more truthful with each other. I just laughed at this, but it was an interesting concept. I guess it means that if people can be comfortable with each other while starkers, they will be more at ease and more comfortable talking about whatever."

Ginny laughed at this. "We'll have to try that," she jokingly replied.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, Gin. Are you feeling better about things?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I'm trying anyway. I would have died for you, Harry. I would have killed myself to save you from having to remember all the things I did that hurt you so much."

"I know Gin. And I couldn't have lived with myself knowing that I was at fault, that my stupidity caused you such pain. I would have died also Gin, for you."

"Let's not dwell on this any more Gin. Let's stop thinking about what could have happened and just move forward, ok"

"Ok, Harry. For you. I promise."

There was a knock on the door. "That's our Pizza. I'll get it."

Harry paid the man and set the Pizza on the kitchen table. They both enjoyed their meal, finishing off the Pizza and several bottles of butterbeer.

After cleaning up, Ginny put her arms around Harry, holding him close to her. "Let's start over, right now," she suggested. "Make love to me Harry. Let's do it right this time."

They made love with only passion for each other on their minds. Harry had no thoughts of Ginny's previous tragic experiences. He made no comparisons to their previous love making. There were no surprises. Harry knew what to expect, and he accepted this. He just enjoyed the moment.

After a while, Ginny smiled at him and said, "That was sensational, Harry."

"That it was, Gin. Why did everything go so badly before?"

"I think because we really didn't know where we were coming from, Harry. We need to talk about everything. We need to know everything about each other. Everything that there is to know. That's the only way to avoid what happened before. Harry, I have to ask you this. You don't have to answer if it will make you uncomfortable."

"No, I'll be truthful with you. We are starkers after all."

She laughed. "Harry, I need to know how you feel about the things I had to endure. All the men who violated me, all the times they used me and raped me, and all the other disgusting things they did to me. Can you forgive me for these things? Can you put them out of your mind and just accept me for what I am now?"

Harry thought for a moment, looking into her eyes. He felt so guilty about how he had reacted before. He felt so sorry for what she had been through. He knew in his heart that despite everything, he still saw her as his virgin lover.

Harry placed his fingers on her face, running them lovingly across her cheeks. "I love you, Gin. With every being of my soul. I have been thinking about this, so I know where I'm coming from. Yes, my love. Yes. I accept you for what you are and who you are. What's past is past. Ancient history. We can't change the past. We can only prepare for the future, and I see my future with only you. Whatever happened in the past, all those things you suffered, do not and will not influence my feelings for you in the slightest."

"Gin, something I've been wondering about. Why didn't you get pregnant? Why didn't the other girls get pregnant?"

"Some of them did Harry. Early in the year, before they started on me, we heard rumors that several girls were pregnant. One day they were just gone. We never saw them again. Shortly after that, Madam Pomfrey started giving all female students of age a contraceptive potion. It was mandatory. She could have gotten into a lot of trouble for that, but it saved many girls from getting pregnant, myself included."

Harry paused, looking into her eyes. He took her hand in his and spoke softly to her. "She deserves a medal for that. Remind me to thank her next time I'm at Hogwarts."

"No Harry, don't do that. It's supposed to be a secret. She knows that we all are grateful to her. I thanked her many times. I frequently made clandestine trips to her office for treatment of the injuries I suffered from the beatings and rapes. She took care of me without a word. The last time I saw her, I was in really bad shape. I could hardly walk, the pain was so bad. It took her several hours to fix me enough that I could return to my room. As I was leaving, she kissed me on my forehead. There were tears in her eyes, the first time I ever saw her cry. She held me by my shoulders and told me that I was the bravest student she had ever known. Then she whispered in my ear, 'Be safe, child. Harry is on the move. It will be over very soon.'. I don't know how she knew this, but she was right. The next day, the

war come to Hogwarts. She is truly an angel of God."

Both Harry and Ginny were shaking now. Both with tears in their eyes. They held each other for a long time. Finally, Harry found his voice enough to express himself. "That's quite a story Gin. I don't know what to say. We all owe her so much."

"Yes, it's a shame, but that story will never go public. Come on Harry, I need a drink."

They made their way to the kitchen, still starkers. Harry found a bottle of firewiskey that he had hidden away, and poured them each a generous glass full. After a few sips, they returned to the bedroom and settled themselves comfortable on the bed, sipping their drinks.

They were both quiet for a bit until Harry spoke. "So now that were both naked, this would be a good time to start talking about everything. I think I should go first. I never said anything to you about what I went through in the war. I think that I should tell you. You should know everything."

Ginny griped his hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You don't have to if you don't want to Harry."

Harry thought for a moment. "I think I should, Gin. But I'm almost afraid to tell you everything. It isn't pretty. I did some terrible things. Things that I'm very ashamed of."

"It can't possible be worse than the things I did."

"Yes it can," Harry expressed vehemently. "You had a reason to do what you did. You were protecting youngsters and other students. That was very brave of you. I'm so sorry that I didn't see this before, and I see that now. But there is no excuse for what I did."

"Knowing you Harry, I can't believe that's true. Tell me about it. Get it out of your system. I promise that I will understand."

Harry propped a couple of pillows against the headboard and began. "War is really hell. A soldier has to have a powerful mindset to function successfully under the pressures of war. Knowing that any second you could be dead is very difficult to accept. It's kill or be killed. It's that simple. But I took it a step further. I developed in my mind an attitude that allowed me to see the enemy as nothing less than animals."

"Give no quarter, show no mercy. I took this attitude to the fullest. I didn't just attack the enemy, I hated them with such a passion that it led me to do some terrible things. I attacked not with the purpose of killing them, but to make them suffer. Each time I disabled someone, I deliberately tortured them. I would hit them with the cruciatus curse and watch them suffer. Then I would cut them with slashing courses, or burn them with an incendio curse. Only then would I kill them. And sometimes I would just let them suffer until they died. I did this over and over again until I was acting totally on animalistic instinct. I killed more men than I could count, Gin."

Ginny had tears running down her face. She shuddered each time Harry described the things he had done. But she took his hand in hers and laid her head on his shoulder as he spoke of the atrocities he had committed.

Harry continued. " By the time I finally confronted Voldemort, I was completely out of control. I wanted to make him suffer like no one had ever suffered before. I wanted him to suffer for all the atrocities he had committed against innocent people. I used every terrible curse against him that I could think of. By the time I was finished with him, there was nothing left but torn flesh and burned body parts. Nothing. I collapsed to the ground and cried harder than I had ever cried before. I was completely spent. I had nothing left."

"I somehow dragged myself to London and buried myself in alcohol. I can't even remember anything from that time until Ron and Hermione dragged me out of that squalor. They cleaned me and sobered me up and dragged me to their wedding. That's the first thing I remember. Sitting with you at their wedding."

They sat on the bed in each others arms for a long time. Ginny was the first to recover enough to speak.

"Were quite the pair, aren't we Harry?"

"Yeah, aren't we now."

"You know Harry, after hearing your story, and knowing my story, I'm starting to realize some things I never thought of before."

"Like what Gin?"

"Like suppose things had been different at the school last year. Suppose my parents pulled me out of there before anything happened to me. I would have been safe, and would not have suffered the atrocities that I endured. But what about all the others who were still there. The young children being raped and tortured, that would still have happened, and it would have been hundreds of times worse if I hadn't been there to do what I did to protect them. In thinking about that, I have to ask myself, if I had the choice, knowing what I know, would I do it again? Would I stay there and help protect the younger students, even though I knew what would happen to me?"

"I think you would, Gin. That's just how you are."

"Bloody well right I would. And what about you, Harry? If you hadn't worked yourself into a frenzy, if you didn't have the killer mind set that you had, do you think you could have killed Voldemort?"

"I honestly don't know, Gin."

"Well I know. You would have died Harry, probably before you even got to face Voldemort. And if you did get to him, he probably would have killed you first. Think about that Harry. Think about what our world would be like with Voldemort still alive and running things."

"Harry, I think we both need to rethink things. We both should be proud of what we did. Not the way we did it, we had no choice in the matter. But look at the results. Look at where those children are today. They are safe, they are alive. They will grow up in a better world because of what we did, Harry."

"Ginny, you are absolutely amazing. Incredible. Of coarse you are right. I never saw it that way. We, or at least I, have been looking at things from a very selfish perspective. Thank you Gin. Thank you for being you. Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for saying you would marry me."

"Your welcome Harry."

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Oh, yea, I forgot. Before all this stuff went down, I was going to ask you to marry me. I've got a ring here somewhere. Wait a minute, let me check my robe. Ah, here it is."

Harry opened the little velvet box and took out the ring. "Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my wife? And remember now, were starkers, so you can't lie."

Ginny just stared at him with her mouth open. When she finally got her voice back, she smiled an ear to ear smile and said, "Harry potter, you have made me the happiest person in this world. YES! YES! I will marry you. Oh Harry, I love you so much. Let me see that ring. HARRY! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Oh Harry!"

End story

A/N Ok, so that could have happened if Ron had been only a few minutes earlier.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
